Cell vs. Mewtwo
Fedora Lord Para 348= Cell vs. Mewtwo is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Cell from Dragon Ball Z against Mewtwo from Pokemon Description Dragon Ball Z VS Pokemon! Which experimental bio-weapon will obliterate the other? Interlude Wiz: Playing God - it is a dangerous game, with dangerous results. Boomstick: Like Cell, the bug-like perfect being-''' Wiz: And Mewtwo, the genetically-modified Mew clone. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Cell Wiz: Created to be a combination of every great fighter in the world, Cell was designed as the perfect being. Boomstick: You mean that bug-man thing? Wiz: Yes, that thing. He was created using the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Frieza, and King Cold. As such, he ended up with various attributes, most notably Piccolo's self-regeneration. Boomstick: So it's a giant bug that you can't squish or set on fire?! Wiz, where's my shotgun?! Oh wait... that would never work. Wiz: It certainly wouldn't. But Cell wasn't always the perfect being. At first, he was this thing- *Imperfect Cell is shown* Boomstick: OH GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?! Wiz: That's what Cell looked like before he absorbed Android 17- Boomstick: And oh man you don't want to know what happens when he absorbs someone. He then absorbed Android 17 and became this ugly son-of-a-bitch- *Semi-Perfect Cell is shown* Wiz: Oh my- man that's ugly. But then he absorbed Android 18 and became... this. *Perfect Cell is shown* This is a writing technique known as the Bishonen Line, where a non-human character is shown to get stronger by progressively looking less human, until he starts to look more human. Boomstick: And oh man did he get stronger. He defeated Vegeta and Trunks after they made horrible mistakes against him, and that was after defeating every other Z-Fighter without any trouble! And this guy even managed to kill Goku. Wiz: Oh come on, Boomstick! You know that that was all plot! But whatever. Cell's... selling point is his knowledge of many different techniques used by the Z-Fighters and Frieza and King Cold. Such as Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Galick Gun, Frieza's Death Beam, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, everyone's Instant Transmission, and the same amount of fighting skill that the others have. But the greatest thing that he did was the creation of easily one of the strongest techniques ever attempted in the entire Dragon Ball universe- Boomstick: Growing his own dic-''' Wiz: The Solar Kamehameha! '''Boomstick: Oh yeah! To all those stupid people who say that we need to rely on solar energy, all we need to do is use the Solar Kamehameha! That'll power our houses! As well as destroy them... and the planet... and the entire solar system... Wiz: However, the Solar Kamehameha takes a long time to charge and leaves Cell wide open before he uses it. Even without the Solar Kamehameha, Cell is quite the force to be reckoned with. He flies fast enough to keep up with the likes of Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan, and he was powerful enough to destroy the supposedly invincible Android 16. Boomstick: *As Billy Mays* But wait! There's more! *As himself* Cell is also smart, being able to outwit several opponents, and tricking Trunks into becoming too big to even hit him and Vegeta into letting him become stronger. Seriously, he's a giant bug about to destroy the world! Why the hell are the heroes suddenly wanting to fight him?! Do they just think, "Oh, you're about to destroy the world? Can you threaten its existence as well as mine? I don't care about anyone else, I just want a good fight!"? Seriously Dragon Ball Z characters, get ahold of yourselves! Wiz: Then Cell also set up his own fighting tournament known as the Cell Games, where he would force people into the world tournament ring to fight against each other, and then himself. But this is where one of his worst flaws came into the picture: While he's very powerful and smart, he inherited something with Goku and Vegeta's DNA - their pride. Boomstick: Yep, he didn't learn from Vegeta's mistake. He just let Gohan reach his final form, even though he was close to achieving his goal. Really? Does this mean that plot is more significant than power now? Or anything that makes sense? Wiz: I guess so. But even though it was eventually his downfall, it should be noted that it was with the power of Gohan AND Goku's spirit that Cell lost. And even then, it was a struggle. Boomstick: And Cell loves cornbread. Cell: I WAS PERFECT!!! Wiz: He actually said, "I was perfect". But that's hilarious anyway. Even though Cell's not as perfect as he says he is, he is hardly to be underestimated. Cell: Fools! Don't you realize you're up against the perfect weapon? Mewtwo Wiz: Created on a remote island from the eyebrow of the rare Pokemon Mew, Mewtwo was created to be the greatest Pokemon ever. Boomstick: And MAN, they succeeded. Scientist: We tried to create the strongest Pokemon in the world... and we succeeded. Boomstick: Then Mewtwo became self-aware and killed all these guys with a single attack. That's what you get when you create a monster. Wiz: And that's when things got worse. The mastermind of Team Rocket, Giovanni, took Mewtwo and used it as a weapon of his own, easily beating trainers including the then-supposedly unbeatable Gary Oak. Boomstick: But it wasn't long before Mewtwo decided that that Giovanni guy wasn't much better. Like a standard hit-it-and-quit-it, Mewtwo left and went to his own island, where he nearly succeeded in taking over the world and enslaving humanity. Wiz: Mewtwo tricked Ash and many other trainers into visiting him at his island, where he challenged them all to one of the most horrifying Pokemon battles of all time. He cloned the Pokemon that all the trainers had, and pit them against each other in fights that the clones eventually won. But then Mewtwo fought against the original, Mew. Boomstick: Aw, it's so cute! I've always wanted a pet that's cute and can throw psychic energy blasts! Wiz: Mewtwo and Mew's fighting was so powerful that Ash Ketchem was reduced to stone from a collision of their attacks. Keep in mind that this was one of their weaker attacks. Boomstick: Man oh man, Mewtwo's stronger attacks are brutal! It has Psycho Cut for cutting, and not just himself when he's depressed. Psychic for picking up his opponents and throwing them with telepathy, Swift and Aura Sphere never miss, Future Sight as we saw with Arceus, and that's not even all. Wiz: Mewtwo also has plenty of defensive options at his disposal, including the regenerative Recover, the psychic barriers Barrier and Amnesia, Disable for, well, disabling an opponent's attacks, Psych Up for copying an opponent's power modifiers, Power Swap and Guard Swap, which he switches an opponents stat modifiers with his own, and Miracle Eye, which allows Mewtwo to hit his next move without fail. Boomstick: And when Mewtwo REALLY feels like wreckin' stuff? He pulls out the super-powerful Psystrike. This move hits the opponent's Defense rather than Special Defense, and you see that animation? *Psystrike's ORAS Animation is shown* Yeah, that's a bunch of psychic energy balls homing in on an opponent and striking all at once. Wiz: And if you aren't convinced of Mewtwo's power, it can also transform into the super-powerful Mega Mewtwo Y. In this form, Mewtwo's already very high Speed and Special Attack go through the roof. Its Special Defense gets a boost too. Boomstick: And it gets the ability... Insomnia. Yeah, not gonna help it very much here. Wiz: Even without all that, Mewtwo's stats just scream "Legendary". It has super-high Special Attack and Speed, with decent Attack and passable defenses. However, being a Psychic-type means that it resists Psychic- and Fighting-type attacks and is weak to Dark-, Ghost-, and Bug-type attacks. Also, in the anime and Super Smash Bros., Mewtwo was able to teleport. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Mewtwo isn't perfect. Its only level-up attacks are Psychic-, Fighting-, and Normal-type, and its defenses aren't bad but at the same time aren't the best on the block. However, Mewtwo, with its sheer power and legendary status, may just take the win. Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Cell was waiting around at the World Tournament Arena, waiting for his competition to arrive. Today was the first day of the Cell Games. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared on the arena as well. "And what are YOU?" Cell condescendingly asked Mewtwo. "I am the perfect being." Mewtwo replied telepathically. Cell scoffed at Mewtwo's answer. "Ha! If anything, I'm the perfect being. You move along now." Mewtwo glared at Cell. "If you think you're so perfect, why don't you fight me?" Cell grinned. "Ha! You have no idea what you're in for." FIGHT! Cell started the battle by firing a red Death Beam at Mewtwo, which the Genetic Pokemon blocked using its psychic shield. Mewtwo struck back with a pink crescent-shaped beam, Psycho Cut. Cell dodged the attack easily with Instant Transmission. Mewtwo took hold of Cell using its telekinesis. Cell was suddenly surprised. "What? I can't move! What are you doing?!" "You have no chance against the strongest Pokemon." Mewtwo tossed Cell down to the ground, and left a small crater in the Cell Games Arena. Cell quickly flew back up and punched Mewtwo in the face, then punched, kicked, and comboed Mewtwo until he delivered one swift kick that sent him into a mountain and shattered it. Mewtwo teleported away from the mountain on impact. "Huh, that thing is slightly more powerful than I thought. Maybe it WILL give me an interesting battle." Cell grinned as he realized that he could be getting a good fight. He turned to see Mewtwo behind him, but before he could react he took an Aura Sphere to the chest. The Aura Sphere knocked him down into the ground and left a hole in his chest. Mewtwo crossed his arms in supposed victory. "Hmph. For someone who talks like he's the strongest around, you sure are weak." Cell's grin turned into a scowl as he regenerated the hole in his chest. "What?! You dare call me weak? I'm just getting started!" Cell used Instant Transmission again, and appeared right behind Mewtwo. He kicked Mewtwo square in the face and knocked him into the sky, then began charging an attack. "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted as he fired a blue energy beam at Mewtwo, otherwise known as the Kamehameha. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he saw the beam coming his way, but then he spread his arms apart and created a large psychic shield around himself. The Kamehameha dispersed upon hitting the shield, and it accomplished nothing. Mewtwo had completely blocked the attack. Cell grinned again. "I see. Your energy shields can block any attack. But they require your energy to use them. Interesting." Mewtwo teleported to Cell and hit him in the back with its tail, and then punched Cell in the face as he turned around. Mewtwo pushed Cell back using the move Psychic, and then fired a lot of yellow energy stars at him. Swift. The move left a few holes in Cells' body but ultimately didn't accomplish too much as he regenerated it all. Cell teleported up and delivered another kick at Mewtwo, which the shield blocked again. Then, Cell found himself unable to move again. Mewtwo had taken control of his arms and legs. "You're done." Mewtwo gloated. He pulled Cell's limbs away from his body as he ripped him into small pieces. He thought for sure Cell was finished. "You don't get it, do you?" Cell laughed. He pulled his limbs back together and regenerated back to full health. "You must have a death wish." He began charging his Ki energy, as evidenced by the blue energy waves radiating around him. But Mewtwo had other plans. Suddenly, the blue energy waves were on Mewtwo's side, and Cell had no more on his side. Mewtwo had successfully used the move Power Swap. Then, Mewtwo transformed into his super-form: Mega Mewtwo Y. "So you transform too?" Cell asked. "Huh, I did that too just a while back. But it's nice to see you at your full potential." He fired a purple beam with yellow rings around it at Mewtwo. "Special Beam Cannon!" Cell shouted. Again, Mewtwo blocked it with the psychic shield. "You've only had a taste of my power." Mewtwo replied. He punched Cell in the face, then teleported behind him and then smacked him with his tail. Then he unleashed a powerful Psychic, throwing him all over the arena and against several mountains, then fired a purple psychic beam at Cell. All that remained of his body was a a piece of his green skin. "You're finished." Alas, Mewtwo hadn't even scratched the surface. Cell regenerated again, wearing the same grin he'd been wearing all along. "Ah, you androgynous cat-thing, you have no hope of winning this one." Cell flew up into the air and began charging the Solar Kamehameha. If it successfully landed, then the entire Solar System would be destroyed. Mewtwo wasn't giving up though. He fired another Psychic beam, which Cell used Instant Transmission to get away from. Mewtwo continued firing attacks at Cell, which he kept dodging with Instant Transmission. Mewtwo then covered himself in purple energy, then several purple energy balls surrounded Cell. He brought all the energy balls together for his ultimate attack: Psystrike. There was a huge psychic explosion as Mewtwo brought the attack together. When the attack ended, there was nothing. "Now... you're finished." However, Cell appeared right behind Mewtwo. "Behind you!" Cell then fired the Solar Kamehameha... The entire Solar System was destroyed. Every last bit of it. Cell was shown in space. "Ha. That'll teach you!" Cell taunted. But then he saw behind him. Mewtwo was back in his base form, but he still had the psychic shield up. But it was fading. Mewtwo struggled to keep it up as it withered away. "I'm... not done..." Mewtwo struggled to say. "How sad. I never imagined ending it this easily." Cell kicked Mewtwo in the stomach, then comboed him several times. Then he delivered one big punch... and punched Mewtwo so hard he exploded in a bloody mess. "Fool! You don't mess with the perfect being!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: Why does every battle like this result in the destruction of the Solar System? Wiz: This battle was actually very close. Cell and Mewtwo are both capable of self-regeneration, completely blocking each others' attacks, and both have a wide variety of skills on their sides. However, Cell trumped Mewtwo in almost all of these aspects. Mewtwo's Recover can heal him up, but Cell can regenerate completely. Mewtwo can teleport, but Cell teleports faster. Mewtwo only has Psychic, Fighting, Normal attacks while Cell has almost all moves that Goku, Piccolo, Frieza, King Cold, and Vegeta had. After all, Mewtwo's only a clone of Mew. Boomstick: And Cell's no slouch when it comes to destruction! He can destroy an entire Solar System with a Kamehameha, whereas Mewtwo has never shown to be able to have nearly the same level of magnitude of power. Wiz: Also, Cell is a superior physical fighter. Mewtwo is by no means bad at it, but he hardly stands a chance in hand-to-hand combat against the perfect being. Boomstick: Mewtwo's chance of winning was a No Cell. Wiz: The winner is Cell. Who would you be rooting for? Cell Mewtwo |-| Gogeta46power= Dragon Ball Z vs Pokemon! Genetic modification is something that should scare anyone, young, old, whatever. Will Cell give the most powerful Pokemon something that will need more than a Pokecenter? Or will Mewtwo prove Cell is not perfect? Interlude Gogeta: Genetics is something that can scare people, and when you try to genetically create the ultimate life form.., you got issues. Nina: No wonder these are some of the most dastardly anime villains! Gogeta: Cell, the perfect life form. Begin Cell.png Nina: And Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon. Begin Mewtwo.png Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Cell Gogeta: What happens when you spent your life working for something, achieving a goal that seems impossible, but goddamn you just need to get it done, well this is reality for the mad scientist Dr. Gero. Nina: But before he became the cyborg scientist we recognize as, he was the leader of a little organization called the Red Ribbon Army, think of them as nazis that have ties to Dragon Ball lore. Gogeta: The Red Ribbon Army almost took over the entire world, the world's military could do nothing to stop the advancement of this militia... until a particular small child with a mysterious tail comes out and kind of soloes them. Nina: Obviously... Dr. Gero was PISSED! I mean to the point where he was so dedicated to killing Son Goku, he even transferred his brain into a robot shell for the sole reason of staying alive to kill this son of a bitch, he really needs to get a day job. Gogeta: To be honest... what crazed old man could even get a job anyway. Nina: Fair point. Gogeta: Gero had a plan to kill Son Goku however, develop fighters that not even he could contend with, and he would do this on spying through Goku's progress, and take the DNA of whoever he fights to make the ultimate fighter. Nina: With the help of teenage abduction, he managed to get Lapis and Lazuli, two teens that were created on what we know now as Androids 17 and 18, however if you read the title they are pretty... irrelevant. Gogeta: Yeah he created those two androids for one reason, to power up his own creation, a creation he wanted to be... perfect... however he did get a case of the impales before he could complete his goal. Nina: Smaaaart move right there Gero, make sure your machines have a function to kill you... good going. Gogeta: I mean at least he programmed his brain into his secret lab.. which is just a ladder below his normal one. Thank god 17 and 18 didn't blast a hole in the ground, seriously does he have any foresight? Nina: Who needs foresight when you are creating perfection. In this secret lab lived a being, a culmination of the universe's strongest fighters, and made to be a nightmare for everyone in the universe. Gogeta: This monster's name is... Cell! Aaaand it was not going to away until after a decade, but until then it will grow, into a cicada of pure power... that didn't come out right. Nina: Weird insect choice aside, this monster was born, then it walked up to the nearest time machine, which just so happened to house Trunks, and promptly killed him to take the machine, then he went back to the past to NOT play the shitty games that suck ass. Gogeta: The now matured Cell rose up, ready to absorb number's 17 and 18, and become the perfect lifeform he always was destined to be... however before he could get up to the power of the androids, he needed to absorb humans, and get power that way. Nina: That he did, he absorbed... and absorbed..and JESUS DID HE JUST DRINK THAT GUY? Also how in God's name does that give him the power to absolutely destroy Piccolo, I mean he was equal in power to Android 17, so like.... HOW THE HELL? Gogeta: Because we need to hype up this new villain, and if he gets fodderized by Piccolo once again, then it would just not be good sport now would it? Nina: I guess, well Cell defeated both the Namekian and the Android..er cyborg. In which he absorbed 17, and turned into his Semi-Perfect form OH GOD HE IS EVEN UGLIER THAN BEFORE!! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY! Gogeta: RIGHT! After he came upon Android 18, he fought and absorbed her... finally reaching the form he was waiting for, the form that would put every other form in Dragon Ball to shame... his perfect form. Nina: P IS FOR PRICELESS, THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! E if for-''' Gogeta: NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT! '''Nina: Alright fine bully, anyway with this perfection, he gained power that was almost impossible to achieve, as at that point he even eclipsed Vegeta and Trunks in terms of power alone, like goddamn he is strong. Gogeta: However he didn't become such a deadly villain just by being strong, he has a whole bunch of powers that makes him so powerful... by stealing almost everyone's moves... nice move there Cell, very original... oh what am I saying no one is original in Dragon Ball. Nina: Before we go over his movepool we need to talk about KI, an energy all Dragon Ball characters use where they can use to amplify their physical capabilities, or use it to conjure up deadly energy based attacks. Gogeta: Cell's favorite move might be Goku's trademark Kamehameha, a giant blue beam that is easily capable of destroying entire planets with ease, similarly he can use Vegeta's trademark Galick Gun... again is pretty much the same thing just purple instead of blue. Nina: He can use the Destructo Disc, a disc that can cut pretty much anything... as long as he is y'know, is moderately powerful in comparison from his enemy, also thanks to Frieza he can make pink ones that he can remotely control. Gogeta: The scatter blast is a beam that Cell shoots up high in the sky, and he brings a whole lot of blasts down when they scatter apart, and like the pink Destructo Discs he can control where these blasts go. Nina: He has his own form of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack in the Big Bang Crush, giant red balls easily capable of busting islands, and this was just in his Semi Perfect form, not even in his perfect form, let alone his Super Perfect form. Gogeta: The Special Beam Cannon is a drill like attack that can pierce the most powerful of opponents, such as the menacing Raditz.... PHHHHT!!! HAHAHA!! AS IF HE IS FUCKING THREATENING! Nina: HA! Anyway he can send out a very skinny KI blast in the Death Beam, great for piercing people's lungs, or making a hole in Vegeta's Trunks, but hey, he could always amplify it to the Super Death Beam, which is just a stronger form of the Death Beam. Gogeta: He even copied Tien's Tri Beam! Now how could he! That attack is very powerful, Tien with it was able to push back Semi Perfect Cell, imagine how powerful it is when Cell uses it! Nina: Yeah, also from Tien he can use the Solar Flare, a giant flash of energy that does zero damage, but however blinds his enemies, however this can easily be countered by say... wearing a pair of sunglasses. Gogeta: However he does not solely rely on just copying his opponent's attacks, he also owns some of his own, such as his trademark Perfect Barrier. A barrier that is so tough, it can no sell many KI blasts from a full powered Super Saiyan Goku, who was thought to be Cell's equal at this point. Nina: Not to mention his tail, it is a giant part of his moveset. It is his tail, he can impale anyone with it and literally drain their life essence... however he really does not partake in such a barbaric strategy anymore. Gogeta: Thanks to Piccolo's Namekian cells he can regenerate from small wounds that are inflicted upon him, however thanks to the other genes this regeneration is amplified, he can regenerate from pretty much anything to be honest. Nina: Like say being blown up in half for example, he legit just came back haha. Also how about the time he blew himself and only one thing was left, and that was of course his very durable core. Gogeta: OH YEAH speaking of that very core, it is pretty much the thing that keeps him invincible to any damage that comes to him, however if this core would be say... destroyed by a giant blue beam of death. Then yeah, he would be dead. Nina: Let's not forget that his durability is not a constant, it is the same as his power. His power and durability are reliant on his KI output, and is overall not consistent, not saying he can die from say bullets, but it is something that could definitely hurt him. Gogeta: Yeah, while Cell is actually an amazing fighter, having the cells of Saiyans such as Goku and Vegeta... that is also one of his biggest weaknesses. He always relishes a fight and will not end a fight ASAP, he will draw a fight out even if there is no real point to... such as when he could've killed SSJ2 Gohan... but didn't. Nina: Also Cell is extremely boastful of his own abilities... to the point of lunacy. Even when he was fucking dying by the most badass Kamehameha ever, he still had to shout he was perfect... like come on, you are fucking dying Cell. Gogeta: Meh, I guess when you can throw around, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and even Gohan for a short while, I guess he really does not need to be the most humble fighter. Mewtwo Gogeta: You know what is a grand idea? How about make a Pokemon that is genetically created to be the most powerful Pokemon... but them make it have forever the feeling of loss... yeah good idea there. Nina: We are of course talking about the team known as Team Rocket, and more specifically the scientist that humbly goes by the name of Mr. Fuji, you know him as the guy who created Mega Evolution. Gogeta: But hey, before he was credited with that however, he was only known for creating one of the biggest dangers the entire Earth has ever seen, what is called the most powerful Pokemon, Mewtwo! Nina: I mean to be fair, he didn't want to create Mewtwo, at first he didn't even want to make a Pokemon, all he wanted to do is have his daughter back, and he was going to do that with genetic cloning. Gogeta: However Team Rocket was all like "Hey, make our strongest Pokemon and hey, we will fund you to crete your daughter again, to Fuji, it seemed like a match made in heaven, and that is all. Nina: Too bad Team Rocket didn't care at all about that whole making a new kid thing, they just wanted their "amazing" idea to flourish, so they can take over the world or some shit, because playing God always turns out good for everyone. Gogeta: Thanks to a fossilized eyelash of the thought to be extinct Mew, they reverse engineered it, to make a clone, an army if you will... well at first they fucked up with many Dittos... then they finally made sort of a success, they created Mewtwo! Now cue his intro!! Nina: Mewtwo himself spent his young life well... in captivity by Team Rocket, I mean they held him in a tube where he had no friends, is it any wonder why he grew up to hate all humans and venge well.. vengeance on all of the people that pretended to care for him? Gogeta: Also I guess when you are given life thanks to a fucking fossilized eyelash... yeah ok, that is something that he has the right to be angry, though honestly I don't think that the desire to kill all humans is really a good thing, but hey, he does him I do me.... wait can he even do himself? Nina: Well as a Psychic type Pokemon, Mewtwo is naturally extremely smart, like..very smart. The Pokemon Alakazam has a whopping iq of 5000, it is believed Einstein's iq was 160, that is literally over 30 Einsteins right there. And Mewtwo is obviously far smarter than an Alakazam. Gogeta: And with this intellect comes, one thing, the ability to do badass psychic type attacks, his favorite being the attack... psychic... um...erm... yeah think of it as really strong telekinesis, just don't ask the makers of this series to actually name an attack that has a creative name over there. Nina: But not only that, he can perform confusion..which is just confusing the target, which just makes them really disorientated, though sometimes it seems to just be telekinesis...not really sure why it is just like that you know. Gogeta: Thanks to the ability of Future Sight, it gives Mewtwo some good and nifty precognition, also when activated it created a powerful psychic attack that happens a little later on the usage of it. Also Psywave is a weird move that can vary a lot in terms of its power. Nina: Psycho Cutter is a very sharp blade that can cut pretty much anything in sight. Another great thing about this attack is how it has a really high chance to hit a critical hit, meaning it will double its original damage. Gogeta: Psystrike is by far his most powerful ability, it does special power, however instead of hitting their special defense, it actually hits the enemies normal defense, why? We don't know, it just wants to feel somewhat special I guess, but who knows, game design at its finest. Nina: However he not only just has abilities that harm the enemy linked to his psychic prowess, he can also warp reality and the minds of others, I mean when you can just wave your arm and make anyone a slave of your will, why do you need physical power. Gogeta: Or how about the time that he literally teleported an entire lake away from where it was. Why did he do that? Because he can, does he need more reasoning? He has a spoon for a fucking weapon? He needs to excuse to do any random bullshit. Nina: With his telekinesis he can do pretty much anything, whether it is lifting an entire Onix, or even lifting and throwing out an entire army of Tauros with ease, there is just so much that the most powerful Psychic type Pokemon can actually do in a fight. Gogeta: How about Power Swap? An attack that literally swaps his and his opponent's power, and there is also guard swap, which is in theory the same thing, just instead of their base power, their own durability is switched, I mean how much more insane can you get? Nina: Maybe with the attack Aura Sphere, Mewtwo conjures up his fighting energy and hits his opponent with a giant ball of devastating energy. With Barrier Mewtwo can actually just double his own durability, and even with that he can shield himself in a forcefield, protecting himself from ongoing danger. Gogeta: Even with that, with amnesia he can increase his own special defense stat by two whole stages. Even if you get through that defense increase, you will need to worry about recover, a move that heals half of all damages that comes Mewtwo's way. Nina: Also you know that ghost attack Shadow Ball? Well Mewtwo kind of invented that move in the first movie... even if normally he cannot even learn that move. It goes to probe that Mewtwo... really does not care about the logic in his own world, and will just do as he pleases. Gogeta: I mean yeah, even without any sort of mega stone, he found out how to mega evolve by himself, he can turn into the ever powerful Mega Mewtwo Y, which sees a decent drop of physical defense, however sees a giant increase of attack, special attack, and of course its own speed. Nina: What about the Mega Mewtwo X? it is another form in which Mewtwo can turn into, while he does not become as much as a powerhouse as his Y form, it still gives Mewtwo a slightly better physicality, way more defenses, and most handy, a nifty little fighting type in order to make Aura Sphere do more damage. Gogeta: In addition to all of those powers, he can even imbue himself with psychic energy in order to increase his physical power, hell he even uses his own psychic powers in order to fly, that just proves how he uses his power mid combat with no real issue...but... Nina: Yeah, even as a powerful legendary Pokemon... he really is pretty frail, he is a psychic type after all, even with all of the bonuses he gains from barrier and amnesia, he still cannot take too many hits before he finally goes down in a fight. Gogeta: Also being a very specific psychic type, he is naturally weak against attacks that come in the Dark and Ghost variety... even fucking bugs are good against him, watch out Mewtwo, that Caterpie has a mean stringshot that is coming your way. Nina: Even with those shortcomings, he has proven why he is a Pokemon not to be feared, such as when he took down two different Genesects, and even impaled fucking Deoxys, you know that Pokemon who is Rayquaza's equal, yeah he kind of defeated him in a fight. Gogeta: However, even being bred to fight and kill, thanks to the heart of a noble trainer and his Pikachu, he found inner peace and a love for the ground he calls the earth. Battle (At Plains) Cell: Ah, this mountain will do perfect for the foundation of my perfect Cell Games. (Cell telekinetically picks up the mountain and begins to carve at it, however the resident Zubats within the cave look up at the monster that destroyed their home and charge him) Cell: Hmm? Some trash left unpicked. (He kills of the Zubats, with one being left standing, a tall and white Pokemon closing his eyes, seemingly meditating) Cell: Looks like I missed one. (Cell goes for yet another blast down, however right before the blast explodes, the Pokemon teleports in front of Cell) Cell: Oh? Was that instant transmission? Mewtwo: I do not know what this instant transmission is, however did you consider how many innocent lives you have took? Cell: Innocent? Ahahaha! Listen here, there is only one thing that can truly live in this world, perfection! (Mewtwo quickly reads Cell's mind) Mewtwo: I see, we come from similar heritages, monsters created for the sole reason of being weapons of mass destruction, however due to my own past, I cannot judge you for your past actions, it is never too late for reconciliation. Cell: Reconciliation, really? Ahaha! I was created to be perfection! There is no room for such pointless feelings! Mewtwo: Well, I can already tell there is no way to change your mind... so be it, I'll see to it you will not harm anyone else. Cell: A fight? Well color me interested then, ahahaha. Moot vs Cell render.png (Mewtwo conjures up a weak Shadow Ball in his hand a sends it his foe's way, when the ball finally reaches the bug man it instantly gets swatted away, with Cell flying over and kicking Mewtwo in the gut with his knee, while second Mew is dazed Cell goes in for a powerful right hook which sends the Mew clone flying, after that a barrage of KI blasts are being sent over Mewtwo's way, however before they reach him Mewtwo surrounds himself with a barrier blocking the shots and protecting his body from further harm, Mewtwo looks around the environment for any possible ways he could use the terrain to his advantage) Cell: Honestly Iḿ disappointed, I thought you would have at least been a little fu- (Before Cell could finish the sentence he was saying, a rock was flown right at his temple, the bug man looks behind himself and sees a tsunami of rocks coming towards him, he gets ready and flies in the tidal wave, punching and kicking away all of the tiny pebbles that get in his way, ending the wall off with a beam of energy that turns it into simple dust particles, he looks back to see Mewtwo gone, again without warning he gets jabbed in the face by the Pokemon, however before another jab could actually be connected, it gets caught out, and Mewtwo is punishes with a giant punch to the abdomen and thrown away, a KI blast being shot out, however Mewtwo deflects it with his telekinesis) Mewtwo: (Hmm, he isn't showing any signs of letting up yet) (Cell flies on in at Mewtwo, going for a punch, however Mewtwo counters it with a barrier, then Cell gets thrown to the ground with 3 Shadow Balls being sent down, dealing a moderate amount of damage to the overgrown cicada. Cell gets up and shouts "If that's the best you can do! Then I am not impressed at all!" After shouting that he uses instant transmission to appear behind Mewtwo and he fires a weak Kamehameha at his back, sending him into the ground, when he gets to the ground Cell stomps on his body and aims his finger in preparation to use the Death Beam, however right after it gets fired Mewtwo uses teleport to get out of there, and fires a Psywave Cell's way) Cell: Don't get cocky because you landed one good hit! The real battle has only just begun... Galick Gun........ Mewtwo: I see that. Cell: FIRE!!! (Cell shoots out a giant purple beam Mewtwo's way, however prior Mewtwo used Future Sight, so he dodged out of the way prematurely, and he then uses the Psycho cutter, and chops Cell's arm right off, Mewtwo scoffs at the giant bug man as he points a Shadow Ball and fires it. However before it could ever connect Cell regrows the arm back and deflects the ball of shadowy energy and charges up a powerful KI blast to fire. However it also gets deflected by the telekinesis from Mewtwo. Mewtwo flies up and conjures up his spoon behind Cell, and thwacks him in the head, sending him flying) Cell: Wait was that a spoon!? (Mewtwo uses recover to heal back some of the damage he took and when Cell reaches a giant rock, Mewtwo crashes the entire thing right on him. Suddenly a giant explosion appears where the rock was and Cell arises from the debris, Mewtwo teleports behind Cell, he reads this and kicks the Mew clone in the temple, and then goes on him with a flurry of powerful punches and kicks, he ends the combo with one giant axe kick. Cell flies on down and looks at the downed Pokemon, and simply just crosses his arms) Cell: Well I'd admit, based on looks I thought this would be a borefest, but it seems now you are actually competent. Mewtwo: Hmph, I'll take that as a compliment. (Both of the genetic creations stare eachother down for a few minutes, trying to read what the other will do next, upon using Future Sight Mewtwo sees that Mewtwo will instant transmission behind him with a Kamehameha, he prepares with a Shadow Ball, when Cell finally goes for it Mewtwo instantly turns around and blasts the bug man in the body, which disrupts the Kamehameha and then follows up the attack with telekinetically lifting up Cell and throwing him against the ground, and then slams him over and over, however when all of this was going on Cell shoots a KI Blast and directs it Mewtwo's way, getting a direct hit) Cell: Oh this is getting more and more interesting. Mewtwo: Is all of this just a game to you? (Cell scoffs at that comment and throws out a Destructo Disc, Mewtwo uses Teleport to dodge the attack, however he turns around and the two discs seemed to have switched directions, Mewtwo flies away and the two discs give chase. He goes through many different land-forms such as rocks, mountains, and even finds himself underwater as some point, the two Destructo Discs do not let up their chase no matter what, Mewtwo gets the idea to hold them in place, now the two genetic creations are fighting over control over the two weapons, however the clone of Mew gets the idea of focusing his power on one of the discs, he finally gains control and brings it right to Cell, cutting him right in half) Cell: Insolent bastard! (Cell regens from the damage and charges up a Kamehameha to blast Mewtwo, Mewtwo triggers up a shield protecting him from the beam, however with Instant Transmission he gets behind the clone of Mew and smashes him down with a giant kick down. "See if you are tough enough take this! Galick Gun Fire!!" A giant purple beam that envelops the entire sky shoots out of his hands, Mewtwo concentrates and conjures out a shield in front of the beam to slow it down, after that Mewtwo teleports behind Cell and telekinetically throws him into space, disrupting his concentration and the beam dissipates, not destroying the entire planet) Mewtwo: If I know anything about his kind of person.... Cell: Like I said before, don't get cocky. Mewtwo: I really wasn't. (Cell rushes forward with two KI Blasts shooting them out, however Mewtwo shields himself from both of the, with Instant Transmission Cell teleports behind Mewtwo kicking him high into the sky, firing a weak and fast Kamehameha. When the beam connects Mewtwo falls right to the ground, a kick to the gut goes with the falling as he crashes into a mountain, it tumbling over the the Mew clone. However with his telekinesis Mewtwo rips Cell's arm off, only for the reason of distracting the bug man, while Cell is focused on regenerating his arm, Mewtwo thinks up a strategy, then he gets the great idea to pin Cell to a rock with multiple sharp stones, after he completes this task multiple Shadow Balls blast right into the giant cicada man, ending his combo with a giant Psy-Wave.) Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with Music